Parker Prey
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Partly inspired by the short film "Bugcrush". Flash has enticed and drugged Peter Parker and has his way with him along with his friends. Flash Thompson x Peter Parker. Set before the events of "The Amazing Spider-Man". Warning: Does contain Smut! This is also my first Spider-Man related story.
1. Chapter 1

Peter closed his eyes, thinking of his life so far.

There was a slow steady rain, pattering just outside the bedroom window that became distorted and blurred as his sight got split from his mind, the wind almost laughing from outside with a cold, ghostly air so undeniable it became very eerie. That breeze would cast shadows to move across the closed window, common fall sight in New York-smoke, leaves, dew and biting chills.

Contemplating it all made his aches less unbearable. While his long-honed endurance for pain didn't compare to this ordeal. There was a long wooden bed, he was flat on it, both hands tied with straps on the frame and legs bound too. While they weren't effective, the intoxicant inside him kept him totally paralyzed

Peter would be in the kitchen relating his day with his aunt and uncle jovially. Their home so alive with hearty laughter, and familiar home baked smells and surroundings that put one's mind at ease.

Pain crept inside him, itching so relentlessly, like fire ants pinching into his flesh.

Back home he'd be alone, safe from harm. A regular Friday after school, just him and his inventions, breathing in the aroma of Aunt May's signature apple pie, newly ordered books from _Amazon_ and NYC evening life outside.

Back home there wouldn't be the stench of boxers, of semen, the bleach-smelling taste staining his lips, filling his mouth when he nearly gagged. The power of an unknown force coursing inside him, drilling into him, pulling out of him, before his last wall broke down, claimed, no longer virgin Peter Parker but a new person, a full adult, one without innocence, naivete or sanctity.

Here he was, in this room! Keeping hope nobody would hurt him, no evil was going to corrupt him, yet his inner mental resilience couldn't shut away the realization of what his body was experiencing and what was still in store.

He thought he'd be eaten _alive_ here...


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Flash hadn't anticipated it. To him it felt like a weird dream he had to wake up from. He kept thinking of it that way though it scared the hell out of him.

The creepy reality was spine-tingling even for him to accept. But he couldn't run from it. Worse than a_ bug_, lingering in his system, making him crazy and powerless. He made his best instinctual move; he researched into BDSM and hallucinogens.

The nerd, the loved and funny Peter, came from a mysterious but reputedly important family. Very smart but maintaining a frenemy bond with Flash Thompson. Not blind of how alluring he was to boys and girls around school. His sarcasm was one thing that made him magnetic to most kids and more, even occasional science fairs would boost his popularity. He had his secrets but never revealed them. The meekness of nerdy persona, his somewhat naive nature was accepted by most at Midtown High.

It was a prize, a blessing and a treasure that Flash would waste no time in laying his claim to.

Before Flash put his plan into action, he'd became immersed in over-stimulation and very impatient. The time had come to fulfill his dream. Each moment he gazed at Peter in class and in the halls, he was for sure how he'd turn the tables on the nerd. As he slept, he fantasized about him. Jerking awake with lust, shirt and briefs all sweaty before he had some tea to relax. The nerd prowled around his dreams while Flash tossed and turned in bed. His smooth skin and chocolate-brown hair stunning, his eyes wide in surprise. Nobody especially Flash could resist. The fantasy confused and enticed him, he was going to worship this divine body when his alarm clock thrust him back to reality.

Flash didn't know if he should praise God or curse.

it took him time before the first bell to get everything in place. First the motorbike. MJ let him borrow it, totally unaware of Flash's dirty plan. Then the stuff. The list on his mobile, detailing all the _toys _he'd bring with him in a small backpack, the ones for the **main event**. Last, the room of the desired encounter with a bed at the center of it.

Later in the evening, he was more cordial than usual when he looked for the nerd. Flash tried not to get too close to him. As a son of a military family, he learned the art of stealth very well. As he followed Peter home, he watched the cute nerd as he walked listening to his Ipod. Hopefully today he could act out the deep-set lecherous fantasy, finally becoming real.

New York City was more alive by night. Flash waited outside of Peter's house, all alone with his thoughts, that made him extra wild in fervor. THIS is the time, now! It was a chilly fall night, but he waited across the street, ready at his post for the right moment. Relieved his eyes didn't dart away for a second or he would've missed seeing Peter walking out of the house. Flash grinned as he sneaked up within a foot of the nerd, both arms poised and clasped him in a binding hold, without a sound.

The wash cloth wet with chloroform thrust over his sweet mouth. Peter didn't have a ghost of a chance in fighting his unknown attacker and Flash whispered low into Peter's left ear before Peter could even scream for help. Peter's body felt like fresh _Panera_ bread, firm arms enveloping him as his body slowly succumbed to the chloroform. Flash enjoyed every minute of it, each second so much that he felt he'd cum just seeing his crush's eyes dim. Peter's futile struggle made him go limp and Flash seized the chance to feel his face and bring it towards his chest, breathing the scent of the _Ax_ shampoo in.

His urges spiraled and pounded, erection growing larger, but he threw it off until he got the beautiful nerd onto the bike, arms secured around him tight and helmet on. Now for Phase 2 of his daringly risque plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash went back to the room and opened the door. His excitement to see his bound crush was mounting. His friend had likely satisfied his lust for the night and left, so the nerd on the bed was his for the taking. Humming, he got closer to the sleeping Peter Parker. The recent injection would keep him out and he'd be too flabbergasted to fight back if at all. He grabbed Peter's left arm and slowly pushed the syringe in. He chuckled to himself watching the pump sink in before retracting it. The fear was way high, he heaved and gulped at Flash, who put the syringe out of sight once finished.

"You freaking perv!" You won't get me so easy next time. Next time you'll be the prey!" Peter almost spat. He grew light-headed within minutes as the drug coursed through his veins.

Never breaking his eyes off his prey, Flash leaned towards him. Calmly, he grasped both of Peter's hands, tying them to the bed frame with a dog leash. The cold hardwood made Peter's warm skin jump. Trepidation spilled deep inside Peter's belly but he was powerless. His body functions stagnant from the drug's instant effect.

Ever cool and daring, Flash sat astride Peter's hips, his body hovering over top of him feeling somewhat omnipotent in that current position.

Peter clearly didn't want to see the bully, or even feel his touch. How come no one found him yet? Almost as if the world didn't care he was at the mercy of his pervert.

If possible he couldn't distract Flash, he could undo the leash, best Flash quick enough to dash out the door or pick up the chair and hit Flash with it hard. But it would be a risk to break free, but it was a chance, he had to try it.

"C'mon take this off, creep! You know I'm not gonna, won't dare fight you. What's the point?"

"Get real Parker! You think I'm stupid, so you can try some kung-fu shit on me? You're smarter than that, Peter!" Flash guffawed aloud.

Flash's laughter increased, nearly maddening.

"Okay okay, don't rub it in."

The remark was a tad flat without Peter's usual sarcasm, but subdued in its tone. Peter didn't really know what this all meant at this point. Matter of fact his brain went numb as his eyes locked with his gorgeous captor.

"Lemme go Flash, you don't wanna get in trouble."

The close-shaven headed teen still smirked, his blue eyes smug as always, but the bedroom light now dimmed. Peter felt the hands on his waist grip round and a brief beat passed before either moved. In a cougar-like burst of speed, Flash let his body fall on top of the nerd. Deep in his mind, a freaky chord was struck, it was too impulsive, morality a non-entity now, so he went in.

Desire filled the voids of his insides, flowing all over his very muscles, so he could wiggle, evade manipulation as he tried to move an arm towards the bedside table with a glass on it.

Flash made a sudden grunt before he could reach and grab the arm, the fingers gripping the inside of the rim. Two more fingers and he could even swing it off of the table, up to Flash's face. Peter picked up the glass by his fingers and decided where to bring it up to in a second.

Could it be his body was wanting this? Too deluded and enticed to notice the other hand countering his arm? It grasped his arm, even when the glass was less than an inch from Flash's right cheek, held in a grip quite strong that Peter could hear his finger bones crack somewhat under the pressure. He'd been hurt many times before, he had to have grown accustomed to pain, but the drugs had him floating on a totally internal plane. Giving a deep wince, he tried to get loose from Flash's grip by moving his other hand to the glass. But Flash had noticed it precisely when he caught Peter's other wrist and held his hands down directly, both making indents into the mattress. Now the brunette-haired cutie let out a great gasp and was briefly conscious of the glass in his fingers. It shattered on the floor and before the nerd could burst free from the hold to reach for a piece of it, Flash had clamped a chloroform rag over Peter's mouth again. Flash was supreme for the moment when he prepared another shot. Peter tried with all his will to stay awake after the shot and get out of the room, but Flash had his arms around his vulnerable waist and secured him back on the mattress.

In a few minutes he realized Flash was sitting near him, allowing his fingers to waive through his hair, across his collarbone. He was whispering something, but his words were all gibberish.

Very quickly, the shaven-headed teen came closer. Strongly gripping his arm, reaching to turn Peter onto his stomach. Uttering a useless "Please..." Peter tried to worm out, but his lips were held down. Life was a puzzle between them. They walked in different circles yet still couldn't shake the other out of their heads.

Flash didn't cease in groping him, as his right hand trailed over his torso, his fingertips under the waistband of his underpants. Hot breath warmed his left ear.

"Let's see if you've got real balls, Parker." It was a strike. Was he a pervert, just as Flash?

Jeans and underwear were now discarded, the plop of fabric falling was so subtle. A gasp of euphoria that propelled out of Peter, the last resistance in him, yet it only sparked out a scoff of confidence from Flash. This wasn't what he expected. Not from his crush, not from his bully. This was so freaky, insane as fuck! Especially now with his clothes taken off, it was more attractive to Flash.

Hands made their way to his flushed cheeks, pinched them deep and hard, making him squirm.

His entrance was unlike any sort of thrill he had experienced as a kid or teen. It was not something you go through like he did as a boy being picked on. Peter didn't even holler, his moth could only make wincing guttural sounds and he felt something drill further. His muscles denying yet craving the breaching. Flash was insatiable on heat, not thinking about him, just pounding into him as if he were giving him CPR. The shaven-headed boy took a hand and tied his prey's left wrist to a frame post. Flash's pants rose higher by the minute, while Peter had difficulty to even speak. Peter gave a defeated cry, sealed his eyes closed, but whimpers still creep out despite defiance. The moves within him made the torture numb but the shock-wave remained. Thrusting faster and deeper inside him, splitting him mercilessly, colliding upon his rosebud. Peter couldn't deny himself, couldn't fight back even if he tried to steel himself, yet his body welcomed the arousal in his groin and his cock hardened. The pressure fell over him heavy, as a downpour. Here now he writhed in time so fluidly, the thrill, the embarrassment. Peter could hardly hear the groans and seething breaths over top of him, barely felt consciously the impacting beats of the penetration inside him gaining momentum.

As Flash reached his climax, burrowing totally into the allure, Peter thought of his dreams and family. The reasons he always endured. Neither Flash or anyone else would keep him down, no matter how many times the word _freak_ was thrown at him, regardless how many times they challenged or intimidated him-he'd stand his ground. They'd never reign over him.

As he now lay on the sweat-drenched mattress with Flash beside him panting rapidly, his mind drew a total blank. His bully had closed his eyes with his mouth smirking, however defenseless. If he could only muster his Spidey powers, he'd easily kick Flash's butt and get away. He could do it if he'd only use his energy wisely. It could be the drug or the afterglow of the _hard_ encounter yet he remained fixed to the spot and quickly fell asleep next to his bully.


	4. Chapter 4

Every night he was madly aroused or very wet from his orgasm. Not the first time he dreamed about doing _dirty_ things to his crush. Or about his crush doing dirty things with **him**. He'd never insult anyone, he was a gentle soul, but Peter was _different_. That night he slept like a full bear. Pleased in heart and freed from his deep fears.

It wasn't his plan to take Peter that fast. Flash swore himself to wait after freshman year, only to admire the sight of nerdy Parker. Now that he considered it, was lame of him to only sleep next to his prey. The thrill was too hot and the look of Peter with his eyes closed tight and the hint of a grin on his face was lovely. Oh if he could picture vividly, he would see it being mutually consensual. What a foolish hope, Peter undoubtedly would hate him entirely and would report his gang for all the pain they put him through. Still it worked out better than let the nerd slip away. He'd be their favorite twink from now on and maybe Peter will grow to love him...a convoluted case of Helsinki Syndrome. This scenario would drive his closeted side and then Flash could get closer to him.

Sliding inside of him was the greatest feeling ever! It was so hard to control himself from ejaculating when he dove in, but he'd way more stamina than Peter did. Nothing was hotter than when Peter _popped_ in his grasp.

It was 5:23 AM now, crack of dawn. Another ordinary day: check homework, chat with friends on the basketball team while sharing gossip, stalking Peter in the hallway. Just so nobody got any ideas, he kept his smug image up. Like nothing had changed (the flip-side of ordinary).

Flash had just swallowed a glass of OJ when a knock sounded on his front door. Putting the glass in the sink, he sped to the door. One of his friends maybe, wanting to compare homework answers. Then it struck him. Peter didn't have time to get ready, cum still on him from their first time! His friend would know what they did and he screwed with his _prize_. His head whipped around when the knocks repeated. Before answering, Flash looked through the left window. Gwen Stacy, thank Jesus! The minute she'd leave, he thought, ready Parker and maybe serve him some breakfast.

"You left your Trig textbook at my house Tuesday, didn't want you caught in class without it." Gwen said calmly.

"Kinda odd. It's almost not like you." Gwen just put it in his hands, waved and left with a smile. Good punctual Gwen: always helping out those who need it. Just like a brunette nerd in his bedroom. Hey, he was the one out at night ripe for the plucking. Flash had been totally deluded. It wasn't like Peter really had it coming. On the flip-side, Peter would've said the same about Flash if the roles were reversed. Even so, the giver always paid a price, the price a person of his rep risked losing most. But that's why people want what is beyond their reach. They're divided by the world of public opinion: heroes and Villains. You're one or the other, and if you're in between, others will bull doze over you. Peter was the _hero_ vigilante star even though he was the kid most people ignored (or doubted). Even the monster Dr. Curt Connors Peter thought was a kindred spirit became evil.

Flash's friend had bound Peter to a post in the bedroom, even taking the dog leash off, slipping from it to tie his feet together.

So they were lined up. Sometimes Flash's vivid imagination surprised him. The leash was tightly secured so Peter was unable to move even an inch if he tried. His arms were tied above his head, his left arm displayed tiny spots from the drug shots. They would've put a bull elephant to sleep, it was because of Peter's Spidey powers that he was merely immobilized. Immobilized as a snake-bit mouse. There were marks all over peter's skin, his face stained, one side of his neck darkened, but nonetheless still okay. Saying a lot for anyone who has gone through what he did. The brunette boy panted loudly, shaking from the chills. He felt tears coming on. He never before felt so lost and confused in his body fro not hitting back at this time. Not telling Flash he had enough. Why was he having these emotions? Has he really had these lurid desires all along? Did Flash give them both what they wanted? Drugged the nerd like he'd coerced him?

He guided the cone vibrator to pry into his butt hole.

"Dude...Please stop it. Don't put it in. You can have me. Stop giving me the shots, I can get out of these binds easily. Just tell Flash you gave me a shot. Get me outta here! He won't let me leave!"

What Peter may not have realized was that Flash's friend wasn't letting him off the hook either.

_We'll see_ Peter thought, _he'll __**take**__ me before Flash even knows_.

There was only empathy in his co-bully's eyes. The teenage boy put his warm hand on his prey's backside, massaging his ass. Why more...why not rest after Flash? Didn't he go through enough?

"Oh! No...oh, oh, please. God, why are you doing that? God, fuck-"

He pushed the vibrator inside to the near full. The beautiful nerd just groaned as he thrust his head up and yelled. Was this for real? How could he put his crush through all this while he never really gave in. Half of the cone vibrator was already inside and he couldn't help but emit more horny sounds. The same sounds Flash drew out of him last night?

He twisted the vibrator around, slow clockwise motion, hitting an inch at his sweet spot. The pain so hot! Was the pain numbed by the drugs or did he enjoy what happened last night? Peter breathed rapidly when the other boy found his rosebud. Still, he was a novice; he'd lots more to explore. If he really wanted it, he could make the moment very dreadful or the most erotic yet.

"Peter, you feel good or bad now? Whaddya feel man? Tell me what you're thinkin'." He said it with a low tender voice. It wasn't a joke!

"Want me to be real? I'm sick! You and him-" Peter stopped mid sentence, as the boy held the vibrator at the edge of Peter's open prostate. The beat before the moment of truth. What would the boy do if he lifted a finger? Would he pound him? In the ass? Deep inside? Other than the shivering, Peter didn't think of gulping. His fellow schoolmate was creepy albeit handsome. Two words he never used in the same sentence, rarely. He sometimes associated them with Flash, least of all his gang.

"Peter...Tell me how'd you feel if I pushed this in deeper? Would ya howl to the moon? Ow would ya cum on yourself?" Damn this was sick. He really couldn't put him through anymore, could he? This was the most bizarre, this wasn't _real_. Peter laid still the entire time. Best not to speak a word.

"Oooh so you're tough now, huh Parker? I like 'em fiery. Something I wanna do first."

Then a new syringe was stuck in his elbow. The bully wanted to hear sweet cries from the adorable nerd. Oh, could be way worse. He could take it.

"Let me taste those sweet moans of yours, Peter."

Peter immediately remembered the line from Flash during their sophomore year. He said it in a pervasive tone. Was he only taunting him that year?

The young bully crashed his lips onto Peter's hard. He just wanted to know how many times Peter could cum before passing out. Honestly, Peter quickly felt lightheaded and his vision was distorted. Heaving, his body became limp, just about to pass out, as his lips pulled off with a lick.

"Not time for a nap yet, but I know how to keep you awake. You'll really enjoy it."

The brunette nerd hardly understood the ambitious voice. His body nearly shut down, before a blindfold obscured everything.

"You can sleep later!" He said with his calming tone. His voice was always attractive in Peter's mind but this time...it wasn't so innocent. A handsome voice in a quiet room with just a bed, furniture and Adult Toys. Not even Flash could beat that with his flirtatious grin.

One hand was stroking his rib cage, caressing it while he ran a Fleshlight masturbatory toy along his right thigh. Peter was either tickled or freaked out by the object. Suction action could trip his nerves into overdrive. He could go wild. If he got overstimulated, it would wipe him out.

His captor objected. He wouldn't hurt him or do any damage.

He did want Peter after all. Even if they weren't friends, the bully grabbed the prostate probe and shook it in front of the bound boy. Quickly, the bully began to drill the probe into the sweet nerd's _cave_, but not fully, not very harshly-he just screwed slowly his probe within, sliding inch by inch, inducing hysterical gasps.

"Never tried this out before. I didn't want to waste the chance." The personality shift was surprising coming from him. But Peter assumed he wasn't very closeted now. Playfully pushing it wasn't breaking his crush in any longer. It was for the captor's own secret fulfillment.

Flash had watched the play from the outside and became evermore restless. Momentarily, he would join them. No doubt it'd be a blast. The horny teen had toyed with Peter enough and since he helped in setting things up for the encounter, he expected to be well rewarded. Not only did he earn the favor Flash owed him, but also the exhausted boy on the mattress. Eventually he'll make his crush finally concede and his fantasy of him taking his meat will become reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter groaned from the pain. The bully had drained him to the limit last night but he could hear footsteps coming close. _God, when will they let him go? _He wasn't a God!

The bedroom door opened up and closed just as suddenly as the close-shaven teen approached him, grinning. The sexy bully was casting _hungry eyes_ on him. He always loved to see him surprised and defenseless. A damp cotton swab was pressed to his neck, dabbing clean the marks with alcohol.

"Ahh that bites," Peter thought. Flash wasn't the gentle type. Was he getting a kick out of this?

"You look literally like _shit_. Bet you could use a shower huh?"

The one thing Peter absolutely wanted was a shower, but his captors appeared to dig the smell of cum and sweat on him. A peach-sized mark had formed over his abdomen, bites trailing on his limbs-primarily arms and legs-his hair unruly as hell, eyes sensitive to light. His brown eyes hard on his bully, who held a rag in his hand. More chloroform...

"Are you hurt?" Flash asked. There was pseudo care in his voice, yet more salacious and risque.

"I'm okay. Don't you dare do anymore to me."

"Cool. My gang was game on more fun with you soon. I'll join in on it too."

The brunette boy's mouth stilled a bit as he realized what Flash was alluding to. He was gonna watch it? To his disbelief, his bully had viewed everything on a hidden camera every minute, yet to be present for the show was a guilty pleasure and thrill driving obsessive. The smell of the rag went above his pretty lips again, until the drug swept within his nervous system.

"Okay then, Peter, let's make this more awesome for the two of us! Make it a good act, get us fired up _hard_-" A desirable grin was direct on him, so he ceased talking quickly. It didn't cool the tension.

"Hey, c'mon, don't be scared. If you're good, it'll feel better. Never been with a dude before, huh?" Figured. I mean don't you know how hard you make most of the guys?" A stunned beat, silent with a wave of aquiver, followed by a breeze-smooth whisper.

"Huh, you say something?Didn't hear ya."

"You! You and your friend slept with me and I'm confused! You bully me like _always_, why did you do this?" His tone crumbled as he muttered in devastation. The whole scenario was outrageous. Not even the awesome Flash. The shaven-headed boy sat on the edge of the bed, just admiring his prey. Flash wasn't enraged nor was he shocked. There wasn't anything to say. His friend would do the talking.

"Speak up, c'mon!" the boy shouted shockingly. This nerd was challenging him. He didn't even look afraid.

They stayed quiet for two minutes before heavy footsteps neared the door. Flash grinned and looked down at the captive nerd.

"Hey, Flash! Glad you're here! Let's get it on."

Peter made a wince of reluctance but still didn't have the power to retaliate. They probably gave him something extra to stay paralyzed.

Another silent minute came, dominated with swirling tension. Then, gradually, the two bullies started to remove their shirts. This very sight had Peter's heart catch fire. Two of his secret crushes/tormentors! They kicked their sneakers off, flying into a corner. Peter tried to think of anything yet his bullies, they had him pinned. His mind going back to their buff bodies. The last session with them was immediate, he wasn't able to focus on anything but the walls. The walls plus their praises and laughter, lecherous looks.

Once all of their clothes were helter skelter and then the wolves got down to business.

"Peter. We want you to kneel and open your legs up, got it?"

"Please don't," came his shy answer, still in a hesitant tone. "You'll need to make me. Forget it!"

"You're gonna bend alright."

"Please!"

It was all to be expected. Flash researched that most captive people- mainly gay guys-would put up a fight after what they've put their prey through. They'd yell, hit, push back. But in time, when they knew escape was futile, they'd start to plea. Beg for their lives, to not torture them brutally. But Peter was someone special. He was desirable. A secret _prize_. That's mainly what he loved and hated about Peter. How was he different from other NYC kids? Life would've been somewhat normal.

"Cool," Flash's friend said, very frivolously. He moved in a sudden flip, like he was possessed by a powerful spirit.

Peter didn't talk. Didn't yell. Just a brief moan in euphoria when he secured his wrists and tied them down on both sides with a force he never knew the boy had.

He kept Peter rising, upward, until they reclined against the wall, pushing him boldly onto his torso on the wall. A strained "Please" peeped out of Peter's mouth. Despite all the sort of drugs in his system, he tried to resist his urges. Flash readily stepped over to the bed frame and helped restrain his hands on it.

"Peter. Thought you didn't have any bite left."

The nerd looked at the teen past a cloud of paranoia.

"Knew you wouldn't last long. You so want this," the teen said with a grin.

"Dude. Let's not waste time. We said we'd both have fun with him."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do it, Flash."

The teen decided to hold Peter by his hips, raising him up on the facing wall. It was too fast for Peter to figure it all out. The pounding was swift, subtle, but the bully had a vibrator in his left hand. Now, just like the first night, he tried to push the object in his ass. Flash couldn't tell what it was, but didn't care at this point.

"Peter. Look at me." His right hand grabbed Peter's chin and bent down to look him in the face. His eyes were brimming with tears and pseudo resentment to them both.

"Flash, you can take him." His friend moved in front of his crush and squirted some lotion into his left hand for lube. It would've been too harsh to go right in. The hissing breaths of Peter sounded in the room, rarely light cries and in limited time, the teen grew tired of the vibrator.

Throwing caution aside, he pushed inside Peter, who only bemoaned now. His mouth gaping, his limbs writhing, but it was significantly different from last night.

"Flash..." Immediately, Flash heard his friend's voice behind him and painful intrusion rocketed throughout his body. From hurt and shock, he screamed and his cock leaped.

"W-we didn't t-talk 'bout this, Dude!" The teen had just entered him, taking his cherry. This must be how Peter had felt. As if a pole had been fired inside the _forbidden void_. It fucking hurt! It was unlike the pain when Peter shoved him up against the lockers that day after his uncle's murder. This sensation was unbelievably hot.

"You're right but this was too good to pass up. I thought you'd love it too. Let's keep it up. Jab into Peter. I'm right behind you." Flash never recalled ever having sexual thoughts about his teammates. He questioned if he swung both ways for the longest time.

"A-ahh y-you sick dip fucks...I'll get you," winced Peter after a few pounds by then. Flash collected his thoughts, his erect cock would cool from the splitting pain he now felt. But he'd a kink for it. Yet happiness bloomed within his body. Gradually but deeply. Could be from the feeling of Peter beneath him whose face was reddened due to delectation. Or the teen who pushed inside him, thrusting into a point which left him moaning for eight minutes. The pounds behind his friend still ached. His whole anal area seared and he now felt he had bled, suddenly felt the warm fluidity seeping down his ass.

Four minutes passed and in the deep recesses of his brain, Flash clearly heard Peter's gasps, they sounded more blissful than before. Quietly, he raised his left hand towards the center of the moans and fondled his cock. Damn, he was completely horny from Flash pushing into him.

"Cum for me Peter!"

The brunette boy writhed his head, panting deeply and wanting it to end, to let his pent up frustrations out. But Flash wouldn't be himself if he didn't taunt or oppress him. His actions were instantaneous, disregarding his friend's pace second and only focusing on the other boy.

"Hey babe. Want you to do something for me. It be sweet, if you just let go and enjoy. Peter," said Flash lovingly, hips bucking again and it was fulfilled. His crush, the nerd, came in a moan, covering Flash's hand and very body with jizz. The buzz-cut teen grinned and then came hard. Just then he saw his friend pulling out of him. Didn't he cum yet?

"Flash, can I please have a turn with him?"

Looking at the tainted body, he ejected from him and got out of the way, reclining on a chair for five minutes.

Peter was still alive, that he can live with. A fucked guy, but not too damaged.

Flash's friend grabbed his prey's hips and sleeked inside the puffy warm hole.

"What gives Peter...you can take him. **Power**...the narcotics should've worn off by now. You should be gettin' up by now..." thought Flash, as he watched his close friend fuck his crush.

Peter flailed now and soon let his head fall back on the pillow and for a moment, his eyes found Flash. He didn't know what his accomplice tried to say. His mouth was mute, but no words were said. What was he going to tell him?

"F-U-C-K..." How aroused did he get to ask mercy of him? One of the kids who made his life stressful? Before he howled his orgasm out, Peter appeared to have cast away optimism as he watched Flash's face during the pornographic play. In turn he didn't take his eyes off Peter once, but noted every sound of torture, eroticism, surrender and anger. It was an awesome vision. He wanted to embrace all these emotions and commit them to heart. His body felt light as Peter cried when his friend pulled out.

Nude, battered and stinking all over his body, he laid in a fetal position. On his left, periodically overtaken by post-euphoric reactions but mainly tired. Just a slow move and shift of his back proved he was awake.

"Thanks Flash!" I'll swing by tomorrow soon. We should do this more often."

His friend didn't say a word but smirked and soon the dressed bully left the room, leaving Flash there, looking at Peter.

He'd pass out. Soon, Peter would rest and Flash could do whatever he wanted to him.

The idea warmed him as he took in the sleeping beauty in his bed. His young body conquered in lukewarm revelation. Inhaling a shaky breath, he rose up, put on the robe, closed the door and walked down the hall to the shower. His body was still covered with sweat mixed cum and he cleaned every inch.

Wholeheartedly he thought he'd never rest safely again. He shut his eyes and quietly breathed to calm his spiraling nerves down. Peter reaching his climax by their very hands? A sexual Peter was what he always dreamed of. That had to please him.

This had to change drastically. He had to turn over a new leaf, soon tomorrow, his friend or whole gang would come over. His friends wouldn't let Peter go. Only satisfying their fantasies until the brunette boy would be their willing horny _slave_.

He surely wasn't going to let the boy lay there alone, taken and scared, letting others do what they imagined.

Flash drew his crush into his muscular arms and brought his lips toward Peter's gently.


End file.
